ROMANSA UCHIHA
by Icha-Icha Fairy
Summary: Sarada dibuat penasaran dengan kisah cinta kedua orang tuanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, bagaimana ayahnya yang kaku itu bersikap romantis dengan ibunya? Mungkin Sarada akan menggoda mereka berdua.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **story by : Icha- Icha Fairy**

 **ROMANSA UCHIHA**

 _Enjoy_

* * *

.

Beberapa hal memenuhi kepala Sarada saat ini. Banyak dari anak perempuan penasaran tentang bagaimana kisah cinta kedua orang tua mereka. Siang itu, di bawah pepohonan lapangan _Konoha_ , tempat yang biasa digunakan para ninja Konoha untuk berlatih, Sarada melamun sambil memandang kedua rekan teamnya yang tengah berlatih mengadu kekuatan mereka. _Onyx_ Sarada memang tertuju pada Boruto dan Mitsuki, akan tetapi pikiran anak itu melayang jauh ke tempat lain, berkutat dengan apa yang menjadikan Sarada memikirkan kisah romansa kedua orang tuanya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Dua hari yang lalu. Hujan mengguyur desa Konohagakure menjelang sore hari. Orang-orang berlari di sepanjang jalan untuk melindungi diri saat curah hujan semakin deras. Ketika itu, Sarada usai pulang dari misi, ia berteduh di teras toko bunga Yamanaka sambil memandang mendungnya langit jingga. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria keluar dari toko Ino sambil membawa rangkaian mawar merah yang terbungkus indah. Tampak kekecewaan di raut wajah pria itu ketika mendapati hujan turun, ia pun berteduh di teras dan berjarak dua meter dari tempat Sarada berdiri. Pria itu tampak hati-hati melindungi karangan bunga miliknya, tangan kanannya menutupi pinggiran bunga dari cipratan air hujan saat angin bertiup. Sesekali Sarada memperhatikan rangkaian mawar yang semerah mata _Sharingan_ miliknya itu.

Ya..., mawar itu indah, sama seperti mawar yang ditanam ibunya di halaman rumah mereka, tanaman yang menjadi hiasan elok di kediaman Uchiha sebelum rumah itu luluh lantah oleh amukan Sakura. Tapi.., keindahan mawar itu tidak sebanding dengan ekspresi pria di samping Sarada saat ini, ekspresi kecewa yang terpancar akibat turunnya hujan kini berubah berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

 _'Apa ia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang akan menerima bunga darinya? mungkin saja bunga itu untuk kekasihnya...'_

Sarada iseng menebak-nebak apa yang menjadikan pipi pria itu merona. Tanpa berfikir keras pun, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

 ** _Jatuh cinta_**

Ah benar juga...,

Sarada pun mulai berpikir, apakah setiap pria akan berekspresi seperti itu jika sedang jatuh cinta? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya yang sangat jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya itu? sesaat pikiran Sarada mulai mengembara jauh tentang bagaimana romansa seorang Uciha terjadi, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana sang ayah yang dingin bak bongkahan es itu menyatakan perasaan dan melamar ibunya. Apa sasuke juga memberi Sakura setangkai bunga mawar? atau cincin? atau emmmm... apa? Sarada membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, sedikit aneh saat membayangkan ayahnya itu bersikap romantis pada ibunya. Apa bisa? hal ini malah membuat Sarada _sweat drop_.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan reda. Jika begini bisa-bisa Sarada pulang terlambat. Anak itu memikirkan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya saat ini, apa ibunya sedang menunggu di rumah sakit? lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Sasuke baru saja kembali dari misi dua hari yang lalu, tadi pagi sang ayah pergi ke kantor hokage dan mungkin sekarang..., ah sudahlah..., ayahnya itu bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.

Sarada melirik pria di sebelahnya kembali. Pria itu mulai mendesah, siapapun yang terjebak hujan seperti ini pasti akan bosan, apalagi menunggu. Tak lama kemudian Ino membuka pintu toko dan mendapati pelanggannya itu masih berdiri di depan teras.

"Ah.. anda masih di sini? Kukira sudah pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu.."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah.. sepertinya aku akan menerjang hujan kali ini."

"Apa? kau nekad? ini masih deras, sebaiknya menunggu di dalam."

"Terlalu lama Ino- _san_." Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan dan memandang sekitar, tekadnya terkumpul saat ia melihat rangkaian mawar di tangannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi!" ia melambaikan tangan pada Ino dan berlari menerjang hujan. Sarada memperhatikan pria itu berlalu pergi. _Jadi seperti ini? Hal kecil dari kekuatan cinta?_

"Ah... masa muda..." gumam Ino.

"Hemmm..." sahut Sarada. Ino pun menoleh dan terkejut, tidak menyadari keberadaan anak itu.

"Sarada? sejak tadi kau berteduh di sini?"

"Hallo bibi Ino.." Sarada tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam? ayo..., masuklah..." Ino menggiring anak itu masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"Inojin juga belum pulang.." Ino menutup pintu toko lalu menghampiri deretan bunga di dekat ruang kaca. Sarada duduk di kursi kayu, pandangannya mengedar melihat berbagai macam bunga di dalam ruangan itu. Senandung Ino memecah keheningan. Sarada lalu mendekat, ia membatu Ino memisahkan beberapa bunga ke ember air. Sesuatu terlintas di kepala Sarada saat Ino menanyakan bunga kesukaannya.

"Bibi.. apa boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya anak kemudian.

"Hemm? tentu saja... apa yang ingin kau ketahui cantik?"

"Apa bibi tahu bagaimana papa dan mamaku dulu berkencan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Ino langsung menoleh, "Dan bagaimana papaku bisa jatuh cinta pada mamaku?"

Ino tersenyum simpul, sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya, menjadi teman dekat Sakura bukan berarti ia mengetahui sedalam apa hubungan sahabat merah mudanya itu dengan Sasuke. Sakura sedikit tertutup dengan masalah asmaranya, apalagi dulu Ino sempat berkompetisi dengan Sakura untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Kalau diingat-ingat, kisah cinta kedua orang tua Sarada itu bisa dibilang emmm.. 'Rumit'.

"Ah... kukira... emmm, bagaimana ya menjawabnya. Hahahah!" Ino malah tertawa. "Papamu itu pria yang dingin, sedangkakn mamamu itu wanita yang cerewet. Keduanya sempat berpisah lama. Bagaimana papamu melamar ibumu itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Lalu bagaimana papamu bisa jatuh cinta dengan mamamu..., emmmm, mungkin karena mamamu wanita yang menyebalkan. Hahaha!" Ino tertawa lebar kali ini.

Sebelah alis Sarada terangkat, "Bagaimana bisa bibi mengatakan bahwa mamaku itu wanita yang menyebalkan?"

"Ya..., itu karna mamamu menceritakan bahwa papamu lebih banyak mengucapkan kata menyebalkan daripada aku mencintaimu hahahaha."

"Benarkah? apakah papaku pernah membeli setangkai bunga dari toko bibi saat ia berkencan dengan mama dulu?"

"Ah... ituuuu..." Ino melihat ke langit atap sambil mengingat-ngingat. "Kurasa belum pernah. Tapi... ah! Naruto, maksudku _Nanadaime_ pernah berkunjung dan membeli setangkai lily putih, saat itu papamu menunggu di luar toko. Kukira itu untuk mamamu karena Sakura menyukai bunga lily... entahlah... kau tau kan... papamu itu punya gengsi tinggi. Mungkin saja ia meminta _Nanadaime_ membeli bunga untuknya." terang Ino dan Sarada mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Ino.

"Emm..tidak." Sarada menggeleng. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan kisah cinta mereka." Sarada tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Jika kau penasaran bagaimana kisah cinta, ah tepatnya perasaan kedua orang tuamu, kau goda saja mereka. Pasti akan mengasikkan." Ide Ino brilian juga.

"Menggoda? seperti apa?" tambaknya Sarada tertarik.

"Emm..., sepeti menyuruh papamu mencium mamamu, atau memeluknya, atau menggoda masa lalu mereka. Hahaha..." Ino terkekeh, membayangkan wajah Sakura nantinya jika Sarada mengikuti sarannya. Menggoda Sakura memang mengasikkan.

 **KLING KLING!**

Bel pintu berbunyi. Inojin dan Sai baru pulang dari misi mereka masing masing.

"Tadaima..." salam Inojin, bajunya basah kuyub, begitu pula dengan sai.

"Ah kalian! Kenapa hujan-hujanan?!" omel Ino.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab salam kami Ino.." Sahut Sai. "Oh ada Sarada di sini..." pria itu tersenyum sedangkan Inojin hanya melambaikan tangan pada Sarada.

"Hallo paman Sai... hallo Inojin..." Sarada menyapa keduanya.

"Sarada sedang menunggu hujan reda, dan kalian, cepat ganti baju!" Ino menunjuk suami dan anaknya, ia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu cerewet. Tak mau mendengar omelan lebih lanjut, Sai dan Inojin langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah.. bibi sepertinya hujan mulai reda." Sarada menengok keluar, masih gerimis tapi hari semakin petang, ia pun pamit dan Ino meminjamkan payung padanya.

"Terimakasih untuk payungnya bibi Ino, aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

"Santai saja sayang. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja."

-000-

"Sarada... Hei Sarada!" Boruto memecah lamuan Sarada. "Kau kenapa? apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sarada anak yang jarang melamun.

"Emm.. tidak ada." Sarada menggeleng. Boruto dan Mitsuki selesai dengan latihan mereka, kini keduanya bergabung dan duduk di bawah pohon bersama Sarada.

"Gerakanmu masih lambat Boruto." komentar Mitsuki.

"Tch!" Boruto berdecak. "Ini karena pemberat yang kupasang di pergelangan tangan, aku belum terbiasa. Jika kulepas, kupastikan kau sudah terkena tinjuku tadi."

"Hei Boruto..." panggil Sarada. Sepertinya Boruto juga akan mendapat komentar dari rekan manisnya itu. "Apa kau tau kisah cinta kedua orang tuamu?" pertanyaan gadi itu membuat Boruto dan Mitsuki serontak menautkan sebelah alis mereka.

"Haa? kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan ini?" Boruto heran.

"Pernah atau tidak? jawab saja." tidak suka bertele-tele, tipikal Uchiha.

"Itu..." Boruto mengingat-ngingat. "Konohamaru- _sensei_ pernah bercerita padaku..., ibuku menyukai ayah sejak mereka kecil. Ayahku menyatakan cinta pada ibuku saat peristiwa penculikan Toneri, kau tau cerita itu kan? ketika bulan akan menabrak bumi. Ketika misi menghentikan bulan berhasil, ayahku mencium ibu di depan sinar rembulan. Mulai saat itu mereka resmi berkencan."

Cerita singkat Boruto menarik perhatian kedua rekannya. Siapa yang tidak tau kisah romansa Naruto dan Hinata? Penduduk desa menyebutnya dengan 'Kisah cinta Bulan.' Ok itu sedikit berlebihan. Tampak rona merah di pipi Sarada saat ini. Menurutnya, kisah cinta Nanadaime Hokage tak kalah romantisnya dengan dongeng-dongeng.

"Ah kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan ini?" tanya Boruto.

"Emm itu... sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan kisah cinta orang tuaku." jawab Sarada malu-malu.

"Hemmmm... itu ya...," Boruto mengangguk sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tentu tak bisa dibayangkan Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang romantis. Ah itu terlalu sulit dibayangkan. Seperti ujian _chunin_ yang akan diadakan tahun ini.

"Apa kau pernah melihat ayah dan ibumu bermesraan di depanmu?" tanya Sarada.

"Ayahku sering mencium kening ibuku, atau ibuku yang mengusap pipi ayahku. Tapi itu sudah biasa di keluarga kami." jawab Boruto.

"Aa... mencium ya..., bahkan aku belum pernah melihat papa mengatakan hal romantis untuk mama." gumam Sarada.

"Kau tanyakan langsung saja pada ibumu, seperti apa kisah cinta mereka." ucap Mitsuki, ditambah dengan anggukan Boruto. Jangan tanyakan seperti apa kisah cinta kedua orang tua Mitsuki, tentang itu, masih membingungkan apakah Orochimaru itu ibu atau ayahnya.

"Ah! ayo makan siang! aku lapaaaar!" Boruto berdiri dan merenggangkan tangan ke atas.

"Yosh... ayo kita makan..." sahut Sarada, melupakan sejenak misteri kedua orang tuanya. Mereka pun branjak dari bawah pohon.

"Selesai makan giliran kau melawanku Boruto!" tantang Sarada.

"Baiklah.. Kau harus bersiap-siap!"

Boruto vs Sarada? Ini akan menjadi tontonan menarik bagi Mitsuki nanti.

-000-

Sepulang dari latihan. Sarada mendapati kedua orang tuanya belum tiba di rumah, ia pun bergegas menuju kamar lalu membuka pintu balkon, menikmati senja diiringi semilir angin spoi-spoi. Tak lama kemudian perhatian Sarada mengalih, dari kejauhan ia mendapati sosok Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan bersama menuju rumah. Senyum jahil tersungging di wajah Sarada, malam ini..., ia akan mengikuti ide Ino menggoda kedua orang tuanya. Lagi pula mereka, ah bukan, papanya itu bersikap terlalu kaku dan datar. Sebaiknya Sasuke mendapatkan bumbu cinta dari putrinya.

"Tadaima..." ucap Sakura saat memasuki rumah. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang.

" _Okaeri_ , papa... mama..." Sarada menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang melepas sepatu.

"Ah.. Kau pulang lebih cepat dari kami Sarada.." sapa Sakura.

"Hmm." Sarada menggangguk santai. "Jarang aku melihat mama dan papa pulang bersama, kalian usai berkencan?" Sarada tersenyum jahil. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang Sarada dengan wajah datar.

"Aa.. bukan seperti itu..." Sakura tersipu malu, "Tadi kami bertemu di kantor Hokage."

"Oh... kukira papa dan mama memanfaatkan waktu sore dengan berkencan...," Sarada mengedikkan bahu. "Berjalan bersama di sepanjang jalan konoha. Yah jika saja aku tak mengenal papa dan mama, kalian seperti pasangan kekasih yang baru saja berpacaran." Sarada berlalu pergi, ada senyum tipis di wajah anak itu. Menggoda kedua orang tuanya baru saja dimulai.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam..." Sarada berhenti dan berbalik. "Mama dan papa bisa mandi dulu atau istirahat sejenak, serahkan saja padaku." ucap Sarada. Tidak biasanya ini terjadi, Sakura heran, jarang-jarang putrinya berinisiatif membuatkan makan malam. Apa suasana hatinya sedang baik?

"Biar mama yang menyiapkannya Sarada..., kau mandilah sana.." tolak Sakura, ia menghampiri Sarada yang berdiri di tengah koridor.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membuatnya." Sarada kukuh, ia pun bergerak, mendorong punggung Sakura dan menuntunnya menuju lorong kamar. Di belakang, Sasuke hanya mengikuti tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kalian tau sendiri Uchiha satu ini irit bicara.

"Sudahlah... serahkan saja padaku! Kalian bisa melanjutkan kencan kalian.." Sarada menyeringai lalu menuju dapur.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan putri kita?" tanya Sakura setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Serahkan saja padanya." sahut Sasuke, pria itu melepas jubahnya di dekat ranjang.

"Sayang, apa kau mau mandi sekarang? akan kusiapkan air panasnya.." Sakura melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke masih melanjutkan kegiatan membuka kancing baju. Lihatlah dada pria itu..., siapapun wanita yang melihatnya akan menguap, bahkan bidadari akan lupa diri.

Sasuke lalu terbaring di ranjang, ia menatap langit-langit kamar sejenak lalu memejamkan matan, melepas lelahnya sepulang dari kegiatannya yang cukup padat. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati suaminya tengah tertidur. ia pun mendekat, terpesona dengan pesona suaminya, tiba-tiba pipi terasa panas saat kedua _emerald_ -nya terfokus pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku?" suara Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura, membuyarkan pikiran yang telah melayang entah ke mana. Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?

"I.. Itu air panasmu sudah siap..." malu, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke bangkit, memandang istrinya dalam diam, seringai tipis terlihat di ujung bibir pria itu.

"Aa.. baiklah.." Sasuke berdiri dan mulai melepas kemejanya. Sambil tersipu malu, Sakura pun mendekat, membantu suami yang tampak kesulitan melepas pakaian hanya dengan satu tangan. Jarak mereka berdekatan, aroma tubuh Sasuke tercium dengan sangat jelas, sangat memabukkan. _Sial._ Sakura lalu berputar, berdiri di belakang suaminya dan kedua menarik lengan kemeja. Sasuke lalu berbalik, menghadap padanya kembali,Keseluruhan dadanya terlihat dan demi semua serangga milik Shino, makhluk Uchiha satu ini begitu seksi. Wajah Sakura kembali memanas.

Melihat ekspresi sang istri, Sasuke pun mencoba untuk sedikit menggodanya. "Sakura..."

"Hemm?"

Sasuke mendekatkan kepala dan berbisik. "Celanaku juga."

 **Shannaro.**

Wajah Sakura mencapai titik didih. Ia pun membuka kancing celana Sasuke, menurunkan resleting dan menarik celana itu ke bawah. Pada akhirnya hanya tersisa celana boxer, begitu menggairahkan hingga Sakura terpaku melihat tubuh atletis yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi itu.

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik, "Kau tidak mandi?"

Pertanyaan itu memercikkan api. Membuat wajah Sakura seperti tomat di musim panen. Jika Sakura tidak salah mendengar, Sasuke mengajaknya mandi bersama?

"Ki-kita mandi bersama?" tanya Sakura ragu ragu.

"Aa. aku ingin kau menggosok punggungku." Sasuke berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu. "Anggap saja ini bagian dari kencan." dengan santai ia measuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kencan? terdengar seperti sebuah modus eh Sasuke? Tunggu apa lagi Sakura..., masuklah!

-000-

Satu jam berlalu sejak Sarada menyiapkan makan malam keluarga. Apa yang tersaji di atas meja saat ini tampak begitu lezat. Hidangan berupa ikan goreng, sup kentang, dan juga salad tomat yang dihias dengan manis menyerupai panda. Walaupun Sarada jarang memasak, anak itu sering membantu ibunya menyiapkan bahan makanan. Tidak sulit baginya untuk meniru apa yang telah dimasak Sakura selama ini.

"Yosh!" Sarada menepuk-nepuk tangan lalu berkacak pinggang, melihat dengan bangga hidangan yang dibuatnya. Kemudian ia beranjak membuka celemek dan di saat bersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura muncul, keduanya menghampiri meja makan dengan wajah yang terlihat segar. Jadi...satu jam ini apa yang membuat kalian tampak bugar?

"Woah..., tampak lezat!" Sakura menarik kursi makan. Sasuke mengambil tempat di seberang putrinya.

Mereka lalu menyantap makan malam bersama. Sakura dan Sarada berbincang-bincang tentang kegiatan mereka hari ini sedangkan Sasuke melahap masakan putrinya dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Sarada lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke, inilah saatnya.

"Pa.. apa kau pernah membeli bunga?" anak itu mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Pernah." jawab Sasuke.

"Untuk siapa?" wajah Sarada bersemangat.

"Aku membelinya saat menjenguk makam pamanmu Itachi."

"Paman ya..," Sarada mengangguk-ngangguk. Sepertinya analisis Ino tempo itu tidak begitu akurat. "Lalu, apa papa pernah membeli bunga untuk seseorang selain paman Itachi?" Sarada tampak seperti Anbu konoha.

"Belum." Jawab Sasuke, ia memusatkan perhatian pada lauk di hadapannya. Sakura pun tersenyum tipis.

"Sarada.. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya.. aku hanya ingin tahu bunga apa yang papa pilih untuk diberikan padamu ma."

Seketika Sakura paham dengan tingkah laku putrinya hari itu. Mengingatkannya saat Sarada berusia kecil, anak itu pernah bertanya apakah Sasuke dan Sakura pernah berciuman.

"Oh... begitu..." Sakura tersenyum. "Apa kau sedang menebak bunga apa yang akan diberikan seseorang untukmu?" tanya Sakura, Sarada menoleh dengan wajah tidak mengerti, seketika Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan sumpitnya. "Menurut perkiraanku..., Boruto akan memberimu bunga Lily."

 **Shannaro.**

Mengapa pembicaraan ini merujung ke arah lain? seketika Sarada salah tingkah.

"A..apa yang mama katakan? aku tidak mengatakan jika Boruto akan memberiku bunga." Sarada mengelak, Sakura mengeringai, menatap anak itu dengan tatapan menggoda, tak menyadari Sasuke yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Ada apa Sasuke? kau terganggu dengan topik ini?

' _Sial.._ _kenapa malah aku yang kena_?' batin Sarada, ditambah Sasuke yang kini menatap ke arahnya, membuatnya gugup dan semakin salah tingkah.

"Ji... Jika papa belum pernah memberikan bunga pada seorang wanita, berhentilah menatapku." protes sarada, Sakura pun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Untuk apa aku memberikan setangkai bunga untuk bunga?" ujar Sasuke, pria itu melanjutkan makan malamnya dan di saat bersamaan Sakura dan Sarada menghening, ibu dan anak itu mencerna perkataan yang baru saja Sasuke lontarkan. Sarada pun menoleh, melihat pipi Sakura yang merona.

.

.

Usai makan malam. Sarada membantu ibunya membersihkan peralatan makan sedangkan Sasuke berkutat di ruang tengah bersama lembaran gulungan, membuat beberapa laporan untuk Hokage.

Senandung Sakura mengisi keheningan Sarada, ibunya itu tengah menata isi kulkas sementara Sarada menata peralatan makan yang usai dicuci pada rak piring.

"Ma..." panggil Sarada kemudian.

"Hem?" Sakura melanjutkan senandungnya.

"Aku penasaran dengan kisah cintamu bersama papa." ucapan Sarada menghentikan senandung Sakura, wanita itu menoleh dan menutup pintu kulkas.

"Hmm... aku sudah menduganya, tingkahmu aneh hari ini." Sakura bersedekap. "Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu Sarada?"

"Apakah papa pernah, ah tepatnya bisa melakukan hal-hal yang romantis terhadapmu ma?" Sarada mengecilkan suaranya, tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka terdengar Sasuke. Sakura pun terkekeh ringan lalu mendekati Sarada.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada papamu." bisik Sakura. Sepertinya ia ingin menggoda sang suami dengan pertanyaan Sarada, seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke saat salah tingkah, Sakura ingin melihatnya.

Sarada pun menggeleng, tidak mau mendapat sahutan dari Sasuke seperti, _'Apa aku harus menceritakannya?' , 'Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?'_ atau mungkin Sarada hanya akan direspon dengan tatapan datar dari ayahnya. Tidak, ia tidak mau menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Terlalu canggung.

"Ma tidurlah denganku malam ini.." pinta Sarada malu-malu. Sakura lalu menimbang-nimbang. Ia jarang bersama Sasuke, melewatkan satu malam tidur tanpa suaminya akan sangat disayangkan. Tapi, melihat wajah Sarada yang manis itu, membuat hatinya tak mampu untuk menolak.

"Baiklah... tunggu aku di kamarmu ya." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

-000-

Sakura sibuk berkutat di dalam kamar mandi, melakukan ritual wanita sebelum beranjak tidur. Limabelas menit kemudian ia keluar dan mendapati suaminya duduk bersandar di atas ranjang sambil membaca buku. Sakura lalu mendekati Sasuke yang tampak fokus dengan bacaannya itu.

"Anata, malam ini aku akan tidur dengan Sarada." Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Apa semuanya baik baik saja?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa Sarada harus tidur denganmu?" Sasuke melanjutkan bacaannya kembali.

"Emm ituu... Sarada yang meminta dan akan ada pembicaraan diantara wanita malam ini." Sakura terkekeh.

Hening sejenak, Sakura menunggu gumaman 'Hn' milik Sasuke yang khas itu.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke sini setelah Sarada tertidur?" Sasuke nampak ragu menanyakan ini namun mulutnya tidak berpihak dengan sifat gengsinya itu. Ekspresinya tetap tenang dibalik wajah datarnya. Sakura pun tersipu. Jika dipikir-pikir, Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi dan seharusnya Sakura menghabiskan malam ini dengannya.

"Emm.., mungkin saja aku akan kembali." Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat malam Sasuke- _kun_." ia mengecup pipi Sasuke dan beranjak dari ranjang.

Sasuke memandang Sakura hingga istrinya itu menghilang setelah pintu kamar tertutup.

 **BUK.**

Sasuke langsung menutup bukunya, mematikan lampu tidur, menarik selimut, dan memejamkan mata. Sudah mau tidur rupanya. Apa kau sedang ngambek Sasuke?

-000-

"Jadi kita mulai dari mana Sarada?" Sakura dan Sarada terbaring di atas ranjang dan saling berhadapan.

Sarada nampak antusias. Ia menantikan ini, menantikan cerita cinta di balik kakunya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana awalnya mama bisa jatuh cinta dengan papa?" pertanyaan pertama.

"Awalnya, Aku menyukai papamu sejak kami di sekolah akademi. Papamu sangat tampan, sampai sekarang pun tidak berubah." Sakura terkekeh. "Kau bisa bayangkan, saat ia masih anak-anak, pipinya cabi dan sangat menggemaskan, apalagi ketika ia melahap nasi kepal bekal makan siang? diam-diam aku memperhatikannya." Sarada tersenyum mendengar hal itu, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino. Ternyata benar bahwa mamanya itu menyukai ayahnya sejak mereka kecil. "Selain itu, papamu pria jenius di kalangan akademi." sambung Sakura.

"Perasaan itu lalu berkembang, papamu sangat popular. Banyak perempuan yang mengaguminya. Yah ibu yang paling beruntung bisa satu team dengan ayahmu." sambung Sakura. Kali ini Sarada membenarkan perkataan Nanadaime Hokage yang pernah mendeskripsikan seperti apa ayahnya ketika ia, Naruto, dan Choucou pergi menemui Sasuke di merana hutan.

"Lalu sejak kapan papa menyadari perasaanmu dan jatuh cinta padamu ma?" pertanyaan kedua.

"Em ituuu..., kurasa papamu sudah tau perasaan mama sejak kita di akademi dulu, tapi mengetahui sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta padaku... Emmm... Entahlah." Sakura sendiri masih penasaran akan hal itu.

"Entahlah?" Sarada menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ada saat dimana papa mengutarakan sebuah harapan. Ia pergi mengembara usai perang dunia Shinobi ke-empat. Dan sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha, ayahmu melakukan ini..." Sakura mengetuk dahi Sarada. "Dan dia mengatakan, aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Sarada merona, ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibunya saat itu. "Papa mengembara?"

"Iya, papamu berkeliling dunia untuk mencari kebenaran tentang dunia ini."

"Kebenaran tentang apa?"

"Kebenaran tentang bagaimana dunia Shinobi terjadi, mengetahui apa saja yang belum ia pahami." Sakura terdiam sejenak. Saat mengingat hal itu, ia merasakan kembali saat-saat penantian yang panjang. "Hei.. bukankan topik kita adalah cinta?" Sakura keluar dari lamunan. "Mungkin kau perlu mengobrol dengan papmu jika ingin membahas tentangnya lebih dalam. Simpan ini untuk saat-saat itu." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hening sejenak, Sarada menimbang nimbang pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya.

"Lalu kapan papa menyatakan perasaannya padamu ma? seperti... bagaimana kalian berkencan, apakah papa melakukan hal-hal romantis untukmu?"

"Seingatku..., dia belum pernah menyatakannya secara lisan...," Sakura mengingat ngingat kapan Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya, pria es itu lebih suka berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh daripada mengumbar kata-kata romantis.

"Ada dimana saat Sasuke menyelamatku ketika aku diculik oleh musuh, salah satu pengkhianat desa. Saat itu aku tidak menduganya. Ia benar-benar datang menyelamatkanku walau tidak menampakkan dirinya, kau tau setelah ia berkelana selama tiga tahun, ia kembali ke Konoha. Sejak itu, hubungan kami semakin dekat.. Kami berbagi cerita dan..." Kini warna pipi Sakura merona membuat Sarada tak sabar mendengar cerita ibunya lebih lanjut.

.

.

Menengok Kembali kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu lamanya, saat Sakura berusia dua puluh tahun. Saat Kakashi menjabat sebagai Hokage, terjadi sesuatu dengan munculnya Sasuke palsu yang membuat beberapa keributan di berbagai desa yang ternyata dalangnya berasal dari salah satu petinggi Anbu konoha sendiri. Sakura diculik dan dibawa ke markas rahasia Anbu, dengan maksud untuk memancing kedatangan Sasuke yang asli. Pria Anbu dengan nama Kido itu ingin mengambil _Sharingan_ Sasuke dengan tujuan membuat obat untuk dijual ke penjuru dunia, tapi rencana tersebut digagalkan Sakura yang saat itu mengamuk dan merubuhkan beberapa bangunan di sana. Saat chakra Sakura habis dan mendapati dirinya dalam masalah, Naruto dan lainnya datang. Salah satu dari bantuan itu adalah Sasuke, menggunakan kedua kekuatan matanya untuk melindungi Sakura dari jarak jauh. Sakura menyadari hal itu, merasakan chakra Sasuke yang menghampirinya. Ia tahu, bahwa Sasuke selalu melindunginya.

.

.

Sarada mendengar cerita itu secara antusias, sampai di mana Sakura menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Sarada ikut merona.

"Tentang papamu dengan hal romantis..." Sakura berhenti sejenak. Lalu menatap Sarada.

"Papamu pernah mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Ada sebuah air terjun di luar desa, tepat di depan air terjun itu ada dua tebing kecil yang saling berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh sungai. Di kedua ujung tebing tumbuh pohon sakura dan camelia. Bunga kedua pohon itu berjatuhan, membuat sungai penuh dengan taburan kelopak bunga. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa indahnya permandangan di sana. Aku dan papamu duduk di bawah pohon camelia, ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun selain memandang pohon sakura di depannya. Ketika kutanyakan apakah ia sering mengunjungi tempat itu, ia hanya mengangguk. Lalu kutanya lagi, apa yang ia lakukan di tempat itu. Sasuke menjawab, ia memandangi pohon sakura."

"lalu-lalu?" Sarada tak sabar mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Lalu mama bertanya padanya, apa yang membuatnya memandangi pohon sakura. Apa yang bagus darinya? lalu papamu menjawab, 'keindahannya'."

"Ah.. Keindahannya ya..." gumam Sarada.

.

.

Kembali ke saat itu. Sakura terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ah... lalu bagaimana denganku, apa aku mempunyai keindahan seperti itu. Aku kan juga Sakura." goda Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, tampak senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya yang hampir tak terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Mungkin." Sahut sasuke, jawaban singkatnya membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Kukira.. aku lebih suka memandang camelia." ujar Sakura "Karena bunga itu lebih cocok denganmu Sasuke- _kun_."

Sesaat angin bertiup, menggoyangkan kedua pohon di ujung tebing, menggugurkan bunga sakura di seberang mereka, diantara kelopaknya terbang menyebrangi sungai. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ke depan, Salah satu kelopak itu mendarat di telapak tangannya. Ia dan Sakura menatap kelopak bunga itu. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, mereka berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga kemudian Sakura disadarkan dengan jatuhnya satu bunga camelia tepat di atas pahanya. Sakura mengambil camelia itu lalu meletakannya di telapak tangan Sasuke, bersebelahan dengan kelopak bunga sakura.

"Apakah sakura itu cocok dengan camelia ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" sahut sasuke

"Entahlah..., mungkin saja mereka sangat cocok."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Sengatan listrik seakan merambat di jantung keduanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sedangkan Sakura tampak tersipu malu dan merona. _Terjadi badai bunga._

"Sakura.. aku..." Suara Sasuke samar-samar, membuat Sakura lebih mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

"Ada apa sasuke- _kun_?"

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke berlabuh dalam pandangan Sakura, situasai itu membuat Sasuke canggung. Ia menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap Sakura yang tampak menunggu dengan kalimat selanjutnya. Rona samar tampak di kedua pipi Sasuke saat ini, melawan mati-matian rasa aneh yang menjalar di dalam dadanya, membuat detak jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan diri, ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ah.. jadi seperti ini Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang salah tingkah?

 **TUK**

Kedua jari Sasuke mendarat di dahi Sakura.

"Terimakasih." ucap Sasuke, senyum tipis pria itu melebarkan mata Sakura diiringi semilir angin cinta.

.

.

Sarada terhanyut ke dalam cerita itu, bisa membayangkan bagaimana romansa Uchiha bertebaran pada saat itu. Sebuah perasaan yang tak diucapkan secara lisan.

"Lalu apakah kalian mulai berkencan saat itu?" pertanyaan Sarada mengakhiri cerita Sakura.

"Ya... mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu." jawab sakura malu-malu.

"Lalu kapan papa melamarmu?" tanya Sarada lagi.

"Kira-kira 6 bulan setelah itu." kedua mata Sakura sayup-sayup. "Sayang, apa kita bisa melanjutkan tanya jawab ini lain kali? Kurasa sudah tengah malam dan mama mengantuk."

"Ah.. satu lagi, pertanyaan terakhir malam ini..." sahut Sarada. "Apakah papa pernah menciummu ma?"

"Bukankan sudah pernah kukatakan ada yang lebih baik dari sebuah ciuman?"

"Aku tau itu ma, dan kau hanya mengetuk dahiku saat itu. Tapi aku menginginkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku."

"baiklah...baiklah..." Sakura menyerah. "Papamu pernah..."

 **TOK TOK...**

Kalimat Sakura terputus ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Sarada pun turun dari ranjang, wajah Sasuke menyambutnya saat pintu terbuka.

"Ada apa pa?" tanya Sarada.

"Ah anata.. kukira kau sudah tidur." Sakura menghampiri di belakang.

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku segelas susu hangat dengan madu?" pinta Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Tunggulah di kamar, akan kubuatkan." Sakura pun beranjak dari kamar.

"Ma kau belum menjawab pertanyanku." protes Sarada.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jika kutanyakan padamu, apa papa akan menjawabnya?"

Spontan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tergantung apakah itu perlu dijawab olehku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau penah mencium mama?"

Suasana menjadi hening, Sasuke terdiam sementara Sarada dan Sakura antusian menunggu jawabannya.

"Pernah." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengira suaminya akan mengatakan, _'untuk apa kau ingin mengetahuinya.'_ Atau _'apa aku harus menjawab ini?',_ tapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke cukup mengejutkan.

"Tidurlah Sarada, ini sudah malam." printah Sasuke sebelum putrinya melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain.

Sarada cukup puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran kapan dan bagaimana ayahnya itu mencium ibunya. Tapi melihat ekspresi ayahnya saat ini, Sarada memilih menyimpan segala rasa penasarannya untuk kapan-kapan saja ditanyakan kembali pada ibunya. Ah.. ini akibat ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan meminta segelas susu. Sepertinya ayahnya itu sengaja mengganggu moment kebersamaannya dengan Sakura, tepatnya momen introgasi Sarada.

"Kita sambung lain kali Sarada..." Sakura tersenyum dan melangkah menuju dapur. Sarada pun menutup pintu kamar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada sang papa.

-000-

Sakura masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa segelas susu madu, menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di ranjang mereka.

"Ini susunya anata.." ia menyodorkan gelasnya dan Sasuke terbangun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sarada?" tanya Sasuke setelah meneguk susunya.

"Itu seperti pembicaraan di antara wanita." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

"Rahasia..." Sakura naik ke atas ranjang dan terbaring di samping Sasuke, rasanya sangat mengantuk, besok ia harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sasuke lalu meletakkan gelas di atas meja lampu dan menyusul Sakura terbaring. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Tangan Sakura membelai lembut ujung rambut suaminya.

"Rambutmu semakin memanjang..." kedua mata Sakura sayup-sayup. "Apa aku boleh merapikannya?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. "Tidurlah.." ia meraih tangan Sakura yang masih membelai rambutnya, dan merengkuh istrinya untuk semakin mendekat. Keduanya saling menghirup aroma aroma tubuh dan menutup mata.

"Kukira kau tak akan menjawab pertanyaan Sarada." ucap Sakura, belum tertidur rupanya.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika aku menjawabnya kan?" sahut Sasuke.

"Ya..., pasti anak itu sedang penasaran kapan dan bagaimana kau menciumku." Sakura tau persis sifat anaknya yang tak jauh beda darinya. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Kenapa ia menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu? apa yang membuatnya penasaran dengan kisah masa lalu kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja.. Sarada belum pernah melihat keromantisan kita berdua, anak itu penasaran bagaimana kisah cinta pria sepertimu"

"Sepertiku?" Sasuke membuaka mata dan menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin seperti sikap romantismu terhadapku, kau kan terlalu dingin." ujar Sakura.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukannya di depan Sarada." ya walaupun memang Sasuke jarang bersikap romantis, tapi ia menolak perkataan Sakura yang terkesan meremehkannya itu. "Kenapa kau menceritakannya pada Sarada? apa itu perlu?"

"Tentu saja perlu..." Sakura membuka matanya. "Sarada harus tau bagaimana cinta di antara kedua orang tuanya, atau tidak ia akan meragukanku lagi sebagai ibunya. Hahaha..." Sakura terkekeh.

"Kenapa ia harus meragukanmu. Kita berdua yang membuatnya." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan seketika pipi Sakura merona merah.

"Atau perlukah aku menggunakan Ninjutsu padanya, untuk menunjukkan apa yang kita lakukan di malam-malam kita membuatnya?" sambung Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_! hentikan itu.. kau membuatku malu!"

Tersenyum, Sasuke pun bergerak mengecup lembut bibir Sakura.

"Tidurlah..." Sasuke menutup mata, meninggalkan Sakura yang meleleh akibat ulahnya. Itulah kehebatan kecupan Sasuke. Hati-hati Sakura, jangan meragukan seorang Uchiha.

.

* * *

\- Berakhir -

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
